Life
by Serendipity73
Summary: Missions persons case turns personal
1. Default Chapter

Title: Life Author: Serendipity Summary: A missing persons case effects all.  
Category: O/E, Agnst, Case File, Drama A/N: I am fairly new to this show…well fiction part of it. This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything in this story, and I am not making any money from it. Also, it's a story, I feel that I put the characters into different places, and change the story line as I feel :) Feedback is welcomed.

oooOOOOooo

"Alright, guys the case is over, paperwork is almost complete." Cragan looks around at his Detectives for a moment, "You guys did a good job, head home, we can finish the paperwork in the morning."

He didn't have to tell them twice, all four jumped up and basically ran for the door.

"Anyone up for a drink…to celebrate?" Munch asked.

All shook their heads no; the exhaustion evident on everyone's features, tonight was not a good night.

Fin and Munch went their own directions once they made it outside, promising to see them all in the morning.

"Want a ride?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I am alright, but thanks." She started to walk off.

Unknowing that she was being followed for the fifth day in a row.

Without a look back she made her way back to her apartment.

As she threw her keys on the table next to the door, she slumped off her coat and shoes.

'Bath, a hot bath' Olivia said to herself.

Her thoughts went to her partner. Things has been strained between them for the last few weeks. She thought it had something to do with Kathy, but wasn't sure. Every time she approached Elliot on it, he would change the subject, or walk away, do anything not to talk to her.

It worried her, but she didn't know what to do for him.

Reflecting on how things had taken a turn, she noticed that her feelings from being just his partner to being more had taken a strong foothold.

Did she want more? Yes.

Would she act on it? No.

Sighing she got dressed and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge, the power went out and her apartment was illuminated by lightening.

Great.

Candles, I need candles.

oooOOOOooo

"Daddy!" The twins screamed over the thunder and lightening.

"It's okay, its just thunder and lightening."

"Where did the lights go?"

"Come on, lets go read a book."

"But daddy, we can't see."

With that he lit a candle and it brought the room into a soft glow.

"See we can read now."

That brought smiles to their faces and they went into their room and sat in bed waiting for their father to come and read to them.

Elliot tucked them in and sat in between them, with the candle burning softly he began to read to them softly.

About a half and hour later they were asleep tucked in next to their father. Elliot sat there in awe of his children, so innocent, so peaceful.

He loved them more then anything in the world, and would do anything for them.

He knew things were not too good right now with his wife. She seemed very distant over the past few weeks, he tried to talk to her, but she always brushed him off. Even the kids had called their father on it, asking what was wrong with their mom.

Elliot had nothing to tell them. He had no idea, well that was not true; he thought he had an idea, but nothing to confirm it with,

His thoughts drifted to Olivia, he knew that he had been less then nice to her over the last few weeks as well. She had asked, poked, prodded about what was wrong, to see if he wanted to talk about it.

He had always blown her off.  
Sighing he looked up to see Kathy standing in the doorway watching them with a sad look on her face.

"You were always so good with them Elliot."

He tried to extract himself from the twins to make is his way over to her.

"Kathy, we need to talk…"

"I know."

She followed him down into the living room.

"What is going on Kathy?"

"Elliot, there is a lot of things, I am not sure where to start."

"How about at the beginning?" he whispered, this distinct feeling in his gut that he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I know you have tried to talk to me over the past weeks, and well I have been less then nice about it."

He just looked at her listening to her words.

"Elliot, I can't do this anymore." There it was out there, and she let out the breath that had been caught in her lungs.

The weight was lifted.

And set on his shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I am not sure what happened Elliot, I went from loving wife, and mother, to supportive cop wife…to nothing at all."

"Kathy you know my job…"

"I know about your job Elliot, you live your job. And when you do manage to make it home, it's all about the kids." She looked over at him, "Now that's how it's supposed to be Elliot."

"But I feel like I got lost in there somewhere. Everything just got routine."

"I know, and I am sorry, how can we fix this?"

"I am not sure we can Elliot."

"You want a divorce?"

"Yes."

They sat there for a while longer, talking about things that have happened or haven't happened. They talked more that night then they have spoken over the last three weeks.

There was no yelling, so competition, just two people who wanted what was best for their children and for them.

Elliot slept on the couch that night.

oooOOOOooo

Olivia had called it an early night, she decided to read a little in bed before blowing out the candles.

She hadn't gotten a lot of reading done, she just thought more about everything that was going on. About the case they were working. About Elliot.

They were working on a case that a guy, in his mid to late thirties, was kidnapping women, keeping them for almost two weeks and then taking them out into the woods and killing them.

They were close, at least she thought they were. The killer was very meticulous; he would tie the victims up to a tree, and beat them to death.

The victims were all fed, clean and all raped.

They were all from the city, but found up I87 towards Albany. Evidence shows that they were all kept in the same place, but dumped in different locations.

Olivia turned over and hugged her pillow tighter and willed herself to sleep, this train of thought was not getting her anywhere.

'Thing happy thoughts' ran through her head as sleep took over.

Suddenly there was a noise from what sounded like her living room. Olivia looked over at the clock, 2:30am. Wonderful.

Reaching for her gun, she carefully made her way out into the kitchen.

She never heard or saw him.

Olivia lay on the floor of her kitchen, with an unknown suspect watching for any signs of movement before he tied her up and took her to his sanctuary. 


	2. Life Part 2

Part 2

The next day rolled around and the trio of Elliot, Fin and Munch rode the elevator up to the squad room.

As the coffee was made, and everyone started into the Captain's office for their morning conference, they all noted that Olivia wasn't present.

"Where is your partner Elliot?" Cragen asked as he shut the door behind Fin.

"Not sure Cap."

He looked at Elliot before moving back towards his desk, "Okay, Elliot you go give her a wake up call…"

Elliot walked out thinking of what could have happened, she was never late.

He reached for the phone, dialed her cell and all he got was her voice mail, and machine at home.

Worry was setting in.

Where was she?

Slowly Elliot sat down at his desk, Cragen came out looking for him, "Any news?"

"No, no answer anywhere."

"Fin, Munch, get out here."

"What's goin on Cap?"

"Olivia seems to be missing; you reach her voice mail on both her home and cell number."

"I will have a unit pass by her apartment, see if her car is there." Cragen said as he picked up the phone, "You three get over to her place."

Elliot took his own car, while Fin and Munch took theirs.

Elliot made it there first. By the time he name it there, his stomach was in knots, and his palms were sweating. He knew something was wrong, his gut was telling him it was the perp who they were after.

And now he had Olivia.

As he crossed the street the uniforms where outside her apartment building and Fin and Munch pulled up behind him.

"Detective, Detective Benson's car is still here, we went up to her apartment, her door was open, and her apartment ransacked."

The color must have drained from his face because he was asked if he was ok.

"What happened?" Munch asked.

"She's gone, that bastard took her."

Elliot stormed up the stairs to her apartment, and paused at the doorway.

When he walked in, her place was a mess, the chairs were over turned, paper strung through out the dining area and into the living room. There was blood on the entranceway leading into kitchen.

"Looks like she put up a hellva fight." Fin asked as he slowly made his way through the living room."

"I hate to see the other guy." Munch mumbled as he looked into the spare bedroom.

"Yeah." Was all Elliot said as he walked into her bedroom looking for anything that would give him a clue to what had happened.

He ran his hand along the closet door leading to her dresser. Looking in the mirror there what he saw scared him. He looked terrible, circles under his eyes, he looked pale.

Turning he looked at her bed, soft cotton sheets and a down comforter. It looked slept in and her nightstand draw was open, so she heard someone come into her apartment and went for her weapon.

And said weapon is missing.

Great.

Elliot made his way back out into the commotion; and asked "Okay so what do we have?"

"CSU is on their way, we have started to talk with the neighbors." He flipped through his notepad, "They all confirm being woken up around 2:30 this morning to shouting, and crashing sounds."

"I doubt CSU will find anything, this guy is prepared, he probably stalked her for a while before making his move." Dr. Wong said from behind them.

"So you think it's the same perp?"

"Yes, and from what I read in the file, we are looking for someone who likes to be alone, he most likely has a place in the woods somewhere, underground maybe, where he is keeping the victims."

"Call me if you come up with anything." Elliot said as he walked out and down the hallway.

"Well he took that well." Munch casually said as they followed him out.

When they arrived back at the station Cragen came out of his office, "What did you find?"

"The place was tossed, she wasn't there." Elliot replied as he sat down at his desk.

ooOOoo

Unknown Location

Olivia rolled over and quickly covered her eyes to the light. Moaning she tried to sit up, but the pain quickly made her lie back down.

"Open those beautiful eyes Detective Benson, or can I call you Olivia."

"Urgh, what did you give me?"

"Something strong enough to let me take you here," He paused and ran a finger down the side of her face. Cringing she tried to move away from his touch.

"You have quite a fighting spirit there Olivia."

She just looked at him, the best she could. Her eyesight was still very blurry, all she could make out was that he had a mask on to disguise his face.

"Sleep now my love, I will return for you."

Groaning Olivia did all she could to move far enough away and fall asleep.

A couple of hours later she woke with a start as hr captor was unlocking the door to her cell. Slowly she looked around, think wooden door with a small window, the walls looked dirty, and the floor was mud. "You are awake my lovely, and I brought you dinner."

"I don't want your food."

He got angry at this and shoved the tray at Olivia, "Listen there are some rules here. Eating is one, there is to be no talking, yelling is the other."

She looked at him, as if trying to think of a way to escape.

"I know about your training my dearest Olivia, and don't worry there is no way to escape here."

'There is always an escape route.' She thought to herself.

"Eat." He pushed the tray toward her once again, "I brought some clothes from your apartment. In an hour, I will be back, I want you dressed in this dress."

Olivia looked down at the dress, it was her blue evening dress that she bought on impulse a few weeks ago.

"I know you haven't worn this yet, I wonder who you bought it for, humm Olivia or should I call you Liv?"

The only one who calls her that is Elliot. How would he know…

"Ah you caught on to that didn't you. I have watched for a long time now my love, you are a most wonderful woman, that I plan on taking full advantage of." He said this as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her arms, implying what he was going to do to her later on.

Slowly she ate, her stomach still not agreeing with whatever he had given her, eyeing her dress, she didn't want to wear it at all, and especially for this man. Olivia had bought that dress a few weeks ago, thinking that she might wear it for the annual holiday party, but her and Elliot ended up working on a case all night and they never made it.

Elliot.

God what is he thinking right now?

By now, she knew that he had went to her place, saw the mess, saw the blood.

She knew he wouldn't stop until he found her, and she knew how this would tear him up inside.

With that Olivia put down the fork and took a deep breath knowing what was coming up next.

Soon there was a knock at her door, and she smoothed down the fabric of her dress, hands shaking, tears in her eyes.

As the door opened she held her breath, "Olivia my love you look beautiful tonight, come follow me."

"This is going to be the most magical night of your life." 


	3. Life Part 3

Part 3

AN: This part deals with rape. I am trying not to be to graphic.. but I want to paint a picture. If this bothers you please just skip over.

'Oh god no, please leave me alone!' I know pleading with him after I said 'no' the first time, which earned me a slap so hard across the face, I can still taste the blood in my mouth.

He is running his fingers down my arms, his eyes roaming all over my body.

My dress doesn't cover much, it was one of the reasons why I bought it. Why won't he stop.

His touch is sending chills up my spine. He has made his way to my legs and slowly up my dress.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

"What did I tell you about yelling Miss Olivia, now things are just going to get worse for you."

He reached behind him and pulled out a knife, and shoved it up against her throat roughly, leaving an angry red line.

"I won't ask again Olivia."

I just look at him for the next few moments, he puts the knife between the straps of my dress and my shoulder and pulls. 

The popping sound of the straps will ever be in my memory.

I can't watch I can't watch.

He is moving his hands again, and god I don't want to feel anything.

I am pleading over and over to anyone to make this stop, to make me not feel anything.

I don't want to feel!!!

Crying, I slip into my own little world, as he slips into…

The next thing I feel is waking up in the make shift bed that he had me in the first time I arrived.

God I hurt all over. There is a mirror over on the far wall, stumbling I make my way over.

He had beat me, there are cuts all over my face, and I have a nice black eye forming.

I am scared, I am not sure if I want to see the rest of my body.

Elliot isn't going to want this body, he isn't going to want me after this.

I am nothing but damaged goods.

God this man has just taken everything away from me.

Bastard.

I am crying again, looking at myself in the mirror, at what he has done to me.

The tears sting as they roll down my cheeks.

What am I going to do now?

I can't go through this again, I can't spend another night like this again.

Then I hear it, foot steps… he's coming.

GO AWAY! I screen in my head, LEAVE ME ALONE!

The lock on the door clicks open and he walks in, mask in place once again carrying a tray with what looks like food on it.

I say that because the last time I ate, I really wouldn't have considered it eatable.

"You are awake my love, please eat."

He grabbed my hair, and brought me to him, "It is not a request Olivia. Eat, you will need your strength."

With that he shoved me back into the wall, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I had to get out of here.

I ate the food feverishly, I had to plan my escape.

Elliot always said I had this thing with locks…slowly I made my way over to the door, studying the lock.

After a little while of playing with the lock, I turned the handle to find the door softly opening, reveling a dark and dank hallway.

The floor was still all mud, and there were make shift lights hung to the walls. I had to find a way out.

Grabbing what I could, I carefully made my way out of my cell and down the hallway. My eyes were so adjusted to the dark, I had little trouble finding my way around.

Until I found a door.

Reaching for the handle, I turned it and was engulfed in sunshine.

I cried at that moment, I thought I would never see the sun again.

Run Olivia, run!

Run as fast as you can, get away!

I start running, I am not sure how far I have gotten, but I hear his angry shouts from behind me.

But I keep running.

I have to find help, find someone who will help me.

I spot a field not to far from me with a house and barn.

I don't want to endanger these people, but god help me, I need it.

As I run up to the door, I look carefully around, there is a car in the drive, so someone has to be here.

Right?

God I hope so.

I am going to collapse if no one answers this door.

"Hello? Anyone home?

"Hello?"

"Can I help you?" I hear a voice to my right, there is a man standing there, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Help…help me please…he's after…" and with that I crumble to the ground.

NYC, Squad Room

"Elliot, you have to calm down." Cragen urged him as they sat in his office, "That behavior is not acceptable in my house."

He just sat there, he was lost.

"Sorry Cap." He replied as he looked at his hands. "It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't Detective. I know you want to find Olivia, we are doing all we can. You know this."

"I know."

"We will find her."

"Before it's to late?" "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Munch came rushing into the office a moment later, "They found her!"

"What? Where?"

"She is at a hospital in Newburgh."

"Let's go." 


	4. Life Part 4

Part 4

Thanks for the feedback on my story. I am sorry for the quickness of the last chapter, I was at work. I will make it up to you.

"From the description, Elliot, we are pretty sure it is Olivia."

"From the description?" He looked through the rear view mirror at Munch. "What do you mean?"

"She is not exactly conscious, has no identification on her." Cragen responded, sensing Elliot's discomfort and even less in Munch's sarcasm.

"Oh god, what do you mean not conscious?"

"Apparently, she passed out at a farm, and the poor old man called for the local doctor, who called 911."

"Yeah the ol' geezer practically had a heart attack when he saw Olivia just lyin' there." Munch said, when he received looks from the other others in the car, he sighed and looked back out the window.

It was going to be a long ride.

Hating having to ask, Elliot asked anyway, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did they say what else happened?"

Cragen looked over at his friend, "She…she was beaten severely, broken ribs, bruising, and.. Elliot…"

"What?"

"Maybe now is not the best time?"

"Cap, is there a better time?"

"Yeah, like when you aren't...umm let's see driving!" Munch said.

"Cap…oh god, not her."

"I am sorry Elliot."

They rode in silence for the rest of the trip.

Unsure of how to process this new information, Elliot just remained silent. He knew that there was a possibility that this would have happened, but he was praying that it wasn't true.

Once they got off the Thurway, Cragen started giving him directions to the hospital.  
They arrived and Elliot parked the car, the other three got out of the car.

They turned to see that Elliot was still sitting there in the drivers seat. He was unwilling to move at the moment.

Knowing that if he went in there that woman in there could either be his partner, his best friend or it could not be, and that just meant that another woman was victimized in the world.

Cragen went over and knocked on the window; Elliot opened the car door and stepped out.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, come on let's get inside."

As they walked in a nurse asked if they needed help and they told them who they were looking for.

"Right this way please."

And the four men followed her down the hall.

Elliot's stomach was in knots, although he would never admit it.

As the same for the three other friends, waiting to see if it was her, to see if she was okay.

The stress.

"Here we are, she has woken up this morning, but is currently sleeping. Please don't wake her up, don't make her try to talk, and please don't stress her. She needs her rest."

"Thank you nurse." Cragen said as he looked into the room.

"Oh man." Fin said from next to Cragen.

"Oh god."

"Well she's looked better." Munch replied, and then shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Without looking Elliot knew it was her from the others reactions.

"Don.."

"Yeah Elliot, go ahead, we will wait for you in the waiting room."

"Yeah." And with that he walked in to Olivia's room and closed the door. Taking a breath he turned around.

"God."

Knowing that he had to put aside his anger, his guilt, everything that he was feeling right now to help her through this, he gathered up his strength and sat down next to the bed.  
"I am so sorry Liv." He said as he reached for her hand and gently wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I wish I was there for you when this happened."

He kept talking to her in soft whispers, hoping that she would wake up.

The doctor had come in and told him, that she would be waking soon, but not to push it.

Elliot couldn't help it, he needed to see those brown eyes, and he needed her to wake up.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, Cragen and Fin had come in to let him know they were going to go and eat, and that maybe he should go with them.

Elliot flatly refused.

"Come on Liv, I need you to wake up. Please." He sobbed into her hand as he rested his head on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't long after that, that Olivia began to stir, and griped Elliot's hand in response.

"El?" Came her raspy voice.

"Right here Liv."

She opened her eyes and saw him, and instantly started to cry.

"It's okay, you are safe."

"Where am I?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Newburgh, St. Lukes."

"Did you find…"

"No, a farmer found you. You passed out in his front yard."

She just laid there and took in his features for a moment, "I am sorry Elliot."

"For what?"

"For this, you look terrible."

"You didn't do anything Liv. I was worried about you, scared…"

"I was scared too, when he…"

"You don't need to talk about this now if you don't want to."

They sat there in silence for a little while, just taking comfort in the fact that the other was there beside them.

A few moments later, Cragen, Fin and Munch walked in quietly.  
"Hey Cap."

"Olivia it is good to see you."

"It's good to see all of you as well, I didn't think…"

"Shh, you are here now, and that is all that matters."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, most of it."

"Whenever you feel like talking about it Olivia, but know that you shouldn't wait to long."

"I know Cap."

She squeezed Elliot's hand and closed her eyes.

"I think we should let the patient rest now." The Doctor said from behind them.

Everyone got up except Elliot, he didn't want to leave.

"Come on Detective, let's get some food into you."

"Don't worry Detective, I will take good care of her while you are gone."

With that Elliot let Cragen and the rest pull him towards the cafeteria.

"I thought she would have been worse." Munch replied as he took a sip of his coffee, "She doesn't look as bad as I thought."

"We have to talk to her, see if she remembers anything about the perp." Fin said, looking over at Elliot then the Cragen.

"What you want me to talk to her?" Elliot asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the sordid details of what happened.

"I think you are the best person Elliot, she will open up to you."

"Yeah."

"Look Elliot, we don't get to pick the vic, we have to catch this guy before he does this to someone else."

"I know."

"The doc said that if all goes well, she should be able to come home in a few days."

"Good."

"Elliot, you know the drill. She has to recover and then pass all the evaluations to get back on the duty roster."

"I know."

"We are all going to help her, but I think you are the one who is going to help her the most."

"Cap…"

"No, listen, she depends on you, you two have this connection I can't explain."

"That's what being partners is."

"Well those two over there don't have it." Cragen responded, motioning towards Fin and Munch.

"God I am glad." He replied with a small chuckle.

"What I am saying Elliot, is that I want you to take care of her, take her back to her place, and help her find herself again."

Elliot just looked at his boss, "What about her case, I want to work it."

Just then a nurse came rushing through the doors, "Detectives, follow me, Miss Benson, she…we are having a little problem."

Elliot jumped out of his seat and made is way towards her room.

What he saw when he got there stopped him in his tracks. 


	5. Life Part 5

Part 5

"Hold her arms, she is going to rip out the IV, hold her still." One of the nurses called out over the top of all the commotion in the room.

"Miss Benson, you need to calm down now, otherwise you are going to hurt yourself even more."

"What happened?" Elliot asked as he entered the room.

"She woke up screaming and grabbing at her IV lines."

Elliot walked over to her and reached for her hand, "Olivia…Liv…can you hear me?"

She showed signs of calming, "Live you need to calm down, you are going to rip out your IV's, and your scaring the nurses here, they will never let you leave."

Her eyes opened and she became aware of her surroundings, relaxing and her arms fell to her sides and she looked towards Elliot.

"El?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Sorry."

"For what Liv?"

"I was having a nightmare, he was all over me, holding me down. I couldn't move Elliot." She broke out into tears and he took her into his arms.

"It's okay, you are safe now."

"I couldn't move, I couldn't move."

"You can now Olivia, please it's all over now."

They sat like there like that for a while, just taking comfort in each other.

"Elliot?"

"Humm."

"What did he give me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't move Elliot, I was awake and I couldn't move. What did he give me?"

I'll have to check with the doctors, I am sure it's in your chart…I am sorry I have been preoccupied to pay attention.

That brought a smile to her face.

"You have some visitors…" "I know they are standing right outside the door."

"They are all concerned about you."

Elliot turns around and motioned for Cragen and the others to come into her room.

"You gave us quite a scare there for a moment Olivia."

"I am sorry guys."

"So when are they releasing you from this place?"

"I am hoping soon, they say I need to have someone stay with me."

"We have that covered Olivia, don't you worry about it."

"Do you have any leads?"

"Always work and no play."

"Cap, I want to get this guy."

"We will Olivia, what you need to concentrate on is getting better."

"Look, I know this guy, I know his voice, his build, you can't keep me out of this."

"Olivia, look you need to recover…"

"No, stop treating me like this, once I get out of here, I will help you."

"Liv…"

"No you are not going to talk me out of this."

"Gentlemen, the patient needs her rest." The nurse said from next to them.

"See you later Olivia." All three of her friends said as they got up to leave.

Elliot wanted to see if he could stay behind for a little bit with her.

"Can I stay? I promise I will stay out of the way."

"Sure but she needs to rest."

oooOOOooo

"She is free to go, with the recommendation that she goes home with someone, se is not to be alone."

"She, is in the room you know."

"Miss Benson is to see her physician within the next two days, or sooner if needed."

"Alright."

"And these are her prescriptions, make sure that she takes these with food." The doctor handed them to Elliot.

"Alright Doc."

"I also recommend Miss Benson go to a psychologist as well. I can make a few recommendations if you like."

"That's okay, we both know someone."

"Good, I don't need to remind you that you both will most likely need to talk with someone."

"And no work until you are fully healed Miss Benson."

Yeah right, I am going to find this guy, she said to herself.

After a few more instructions Olivia was ready to be wheeled out to his car and go home.

Well ready as she thought she would ever be. She still had many nightmares and was afraid to be alone at any point during the day or night.

oooOOOooo

When they got back to the city, they stopped at the grocery for some food and headed back to his place.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not taking me to my apartment."

Elliot just smiled and got out of the car.

When they made it up to his place, Elliot opened the door for her, "Go sit down Liv, once I put the food away we will call for some take out, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like cooking anything."

She looked around his new apartment, noticing that his guest room was made up.

"Expecting someone where you?"

"I figured it was to soon to head back to your place. Fin and Munch cleaned it up for you by the way, then they brought some stuff over here for you."

"Now I am worried, maybe I should get back there now, see if the building is still standing."

"You can trust them Liv."

"I know, I was only joking Elliot."

After they had a quiet dinner, Olivia had a bit of trouble moving, so she took her meds and went to bed.

Elliot followed her into his guest room and helped her into the bed.

"Night Olivia."

She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back to her. The fearful look in her eyes made him stop and wonder what was going through her head at that moment.

"What?"

"I am scared."

"There is no reason to be scared Liv, I will be right in the next room. If you need anything just yell for me."

"He's going to find me El, I don't want him to find me."

"He's not going to find you okay. I will do everything in my power, you have to trust me on that."

Elliot sat with her until she fell asleep then slowly walked out into the living room.

Unsure of what to do next, should he sleep in his own room, or bunk out on the couch, closer to her if she needed anything.

The doc had warned him that the nightmares wouldn't suppress for a while, and that he should expect her to wake up almost every night.

So he put away the dishes and went to get his blanket and pillow from his room. Bunking on the couch wouldn't be that bad?

Right?

But Olivia was worth it. What if he didn't hear her from his room? What if she tried to get out in the middle of the night? What if someone tried to get in to his apartment?

Too many 'what if's' that made him decide to sleep here for the night.

So once he settled in for the night, he turned on the television, the sound on low, not wanting to wake Olivia.

Elliot started to doze off.

In the early hours of the morning, he was awakened by a blood curdling scream coming from his guest room.

"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! STOP PLEASE!" 


	6. Life Part 6

Sorry about the delay in this chapter. It was really hard for me to get out for some reason. I hope you all like it none the less.. Also I want to point out that I know nothing on post traumatic stress, so if I didn't write that part well, please let me know and I will fix it.

Part 6

Olivia was sitting up in the bed, obviously still asleep, Elliot came into the room, wondering if he should even turn on the lights or to wake her.

In the end the light next to the bed was turned on and he sat down on the edge of the bed, trying slowly to wake Olivia up from her trance state.

"Liv…Liv…its okay, come one wake up."

With no response, he gently rested his hand on her shoulder, "Liv it was a nightmare come on wake for me."

As she lay back down, Olivia slowly opened her eyes.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, you had a nightmare; I think you woke my entire building by the way."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about Liv, you had a nightmare."

She didn't respond, just laid back a little more into the pillows.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Her only response was to roll over away from Elliot, and shut her eyes trying to rid her mind of the visions and thoughts from the previous dream.

Sighing he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and then stood up.

She wasn't going to talk to him, he knew that. Not tonight anyway, so he went back to his room, left the door open just in case she needed something.

The next morning, Olivia was up before Elliot. She had made coffee and was now sitting in the living room watching the sun rise.

Elliot stumbled out of his room quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was still asleep.

He looked up and saw her figure sitting on the couch. What he felt for her right then, it was over whelming.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and went over to the couch. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nope."

He sat down next to her and they sat in silence for a few moments before she slowly moved closer to him.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?" They didn't speak for a few moments. Olivia moved closer to him before she started to tell him of her dream.

"He was after me, I kept running and running and he was always just one step behind me." Olivia told him, voice barely above a whisper.

"All I can feel is his hands all over me, touching me. I can't get them to stop." She cried.

"It's okay Liv, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did, I didn't get away when I could have."

"You did the best you could Liv. This guy, he's a psycho; he doesn't care about anything else but his goal. This is all a game to him."

"Some game." She pouted, "I don't want to play anymore."

Silence engulfed them again, they just sat there in the warmth of the sunshine.

"Munch, Fin and I are going to…"

"I am going with you."

"Liv, no."

"Yes, I am. I am the only one who can identify his voice, I know his build, his…" She stops and almost physically cringes, "His touch."

"Liv…"

"NO! I am going with you. You can not leave me out of this. Stop treating me like a victim Elliot."

"I would…Liv listen. I just…"

"I don't want to hear it, I am going with you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You aren't going to let me finish are you?"

"No."

"But?"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"I know what you were going to say, and right now I am a cop, who was assaulted in her own apartment, taken, raped, beaten…I am not going to let you take me away from this investigation, I am going to get this guy."

"I know that Liv, but I am worried about you, I…" He stopped himself, not sure if she would even hear what he said or care at this point.

She looked at him for a moment before his cell phone rang. As he answered it she turned her back and grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom.

By the time she returned Elliot was dressed and waiting in the kitchen for her.

"If you want to know, that was Fin, he and Munch got a hold of the maps of the Newburgh area, and we need your help."

"Thanks." She responded with sincerity. "El, I am sorry about before…"

"Don't worry about it, come on let's go."

oooOOOooo

They arrived at the station house not half an hour later.

"Olivia…how are you feeling?" She got asked over and over.

She smiled and nodded that she was fine and that she wanted to get the guy who did this before he did it to someone else.

"So what do we have?" Olivia asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"We need to know what you remember…sounds…smells, anything." Dr. Wong asked as he walked in through the double doors.

"Umm…"

"You have to be our eyes and ears on this Olivia."

"I was blindfolded and drugged; I couldn't see or hear anything."

"It doesn't necessarily have to be on your way to, but rather where you were when you woke up."

"But…"

"Come with me please…" Dr. Wong ushered her into an unused interrogation room and shut the door.

"Please sit."

"What do you need?"

"I want to try something with you Olivia."

"What?"

"I have tried this on several occasions with success. With a lot off abductions, the victim don't remember the obvious things. But when they are to sit in a quite room, eyes closed they can often remember several key things about their surroundings."

"So you want me to…what sit here and…"

"First off Olivia, I want you to relax, take a few deep breaths and close your eyes for me."

"I am not sure…"

"Just do it Olivia."

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Dr. Wong spoke again, "Now Olivia, I want you to open up your mind, and remember back to when you woke up, what did you hear, what did you smell and see?"

"I remember the air was cool, damp, I shivered. It was like I was underground. I don't remember any sun."

"What else?"

"His touch…it was…" She paused and her eyes filled with tears, "God his touch was so…"

"Go on Olivia, you are doing great." Dr. Wong reached out to rest a hand on her arm and she literally jumped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and backed herself up into the corner.

"Olivia, it's okay, I am not going to hurt you."

"Don't come near me."

Dr. Wong turned and looked into the mirrored glass, concern etching his face.

Cragen looked over at Elliot, "You better get in there son before she does something to hurt herself."

"Yeah."

Elliot walked carefully into the room and looked over at Dr. Wong and he stepped out leaving Elliot and Olivia in the room together.

"Liv…"

She looked over at him. "He's after me again."

"No, he's not, you are safe Liv."

He was moving closer to her slowly, reaching a single hand out to her.

"He's going to hurt me again."

"No, no he's not, I have you, he's not going to hurt you."

She crumbled into his arms, and he held on to her while she cried.

Dr. Wong and Cragen watched from the next room, hoping that the Olivia they once knew would come back to them.

"So what's the news Doc?"

"She is showing classic signs of Post traumatic Stress Disorder."

"What can we do?"

"We need to be there for her, help her though what she needs, but we need to let her lead. She is connecting with Elliot right now, she has found whatever safe feelings she needs in him right now."

"She wants to help with the case, I m not sure if I should let her out there in the field."

"Normally I would advise against that sort of thing, but with Olivia, she is a very strong person, but right now, if you separate her from what she feels safest with, it could do more harm then good."

"So what I let her go out there?"

"Yes, finding this guy, its going to do a world of good for her. But don't let her leave his side. Keep them together."

"Alright Doc."

"I will be tagging along as well Captain."

"That's fine." 


End file.
